memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Infinite Vulcan
Rasa inteligentnych roślin, dowodzona przez klon jednego z przywódców Wojen Eugenicznych, klonuje Spocka w intencji stworzenia rasy panów. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5554.4. ''Enterprise został skierowany ku planecie, odkrytej na peryferiach galaktyki." Na powierzchnię przesyła się drużyna zwiadu i odkrywa opuszczone miasto, które daje mylące odczyty dotycz ace energii i sygnałów życia. Gdy zwiad bada miasto Sulu zostaje ukłuty przez obdarzoną zdolnością ruchu, jadowitą roślinę. Spock odkrywa, ze są skanowani. Gdy Dr. McCoy próbuje, bez wielkiej nadziei, ratować Sulu, mieszkańcy planety zjawiają się i ratują rannego. Obce stworzenia, którymi sa inteligentne rośliny, witają załogę na planecie Phylos. Jeden z Phylosian, Agmar, mówi Kirkowi, że mieszkańcy nie zyczą sobie rozgłosu, gdyż są pokojowa rasą i obawiają się obcych. McCoy pyta, ''"Skąd wiedzieliście, że wasze antidotum podziała na humanoida?" Agmar odpowiada, "Wcześniej bywali tu już humanoidalni obcy." Dodaje, że trująca roślina, która zaatakowała Sulu, została zawleczona tu przypadkiem przez jednego z tych ludzi. To było jak zaraza, i nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Plaga ta prawie ich wyniszczyła, ale owemu człowiekowi udało się znaleźć lekarstwo. Obecnie są rasą wymierającą. Zwiad zostaje zaatakowany przez prymitywne, latające rośliny. Gdy Sulu próbuje do nich strzelać, Agmar informuje go, że dezaktywator broni nie pozwala tu na użycie żadnej maszyny niszczącej. Spock zostaje porwany przez stworzenia, a Agmar mówi, "Przykro mi, kapitanie Kirk , ale nie było innego sposobu." Kirk pyta, "O czym ty mówisz? Gdzie one zabrały Spocka?" Agmar odpowiada, "Został wybrany, by posłużyć wielkiej sprawie. Pan wiele lat poszukiwał okazu takiego jak Spock a teraz liczne światy galaktyki bedą dzielić piękno pokoju i harmonii" Kirk krzyczy gniewnie, "Pomóżcie mi więc, jeśli nie chcecie powiedzieć, dokąd zabrano Spocka..." Phylosianie zaczynają śpiewać, "Chwalmy Pana, naszego Zbawcę." Zwiad spotyka w końcu tajemniczego gościa i odkrywa, że jest to ziemski naukowiec o nazwisku Dr. Stavos Keniclius. Twierdzi on, że życie Spocka należny teraz do niego chce on bowiem sklonować Wolkanina, by stworzyć intergalaktycznego strażnika pokoju. Starros żąda, by Kirk wrócił na swój statek, ale Kirk nie chce odejść bez swego pierwszego oficera. Starros grozi mu poważnymi konsekwencjami, zatem zwiad przesyła się na pokład. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5554.8. Dokonaliśmy najbardziej fascynującego odkrycia w naszym życiu. Rośliny. posiadające niezwykła inteligencję i technologię, niestety, schwytały one Spocka, wykonując rozkazy człowieka imieniem Keniclius. Porucznik Uhura próbuje zlokalizować miejsce pobytu tego człowieka i odkryć jego tajemnicę." Uhura znajduje w archiwach historię współczesnego Diogenesa , wędrującego po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu kogoś szczególnego – doskonałego okazu. Kirk pojmuje, że Dr. Keniclius dawno umarł. Obecnie zajął jego miejsce wielki klon, przymulając imię Keniclius Five. Kirk przesyła się na powierzchnię planety i nakazuje Scotowi zabrać statek z orbity, mając nadzieję, że Obcy pomyślą, iż odlecieli. Kirk znajduje Agmara i próbuje przekonać go, że potrzebują Spocka, lecz ten nie chce go oddać, próbując przekonać Kirka, że Spock jest w dobrych rękach. Keniclius Five klonuje Spocka, co doprowadza Wolkanina nieomal do śmierci. Kirk pojmuje, ze jedyny sposób, by ocalić Spocka, to uświadomić Kenicliusowi aspekty wolkańskiej filozofii życia i śmierci . Kirk przekonuje klona, że galaktyka jest obecnie pokojowa, i niczego już nie osiąga się siłą. Wolkańska filozofia nigdy nie pozwoli, by Spock 2 zwrócił się przeciwko innym istotom. Spock 2 ratuje życie właściwego Spocka przy użyciu wolkańskiego połączenia jaźni. Potem Spock 2 decyduje się zostać na planecie z Kenicliusem i znaleźć sposób, by ocalić rasę i cywilizację Phylosian. Pamiętne cytaty "Chwileczkę. Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie mogę ci pozwolić, byś wstrzyknął mu jakąś obcą... rosę!" "Zwłoka zabije waszego przyjaciela. Muszę kontynuować." : - McCoy i Agmar "Kapitanie, te istoty są organizmami botanicznymi." "Inteligentne rośliny." "Na to wygląda." : - Spock i McCoy "Odczyty potwierdzają, że te istoty wykorzystują prawie 70% swego mózgu. To bardzo wysoki wskaźnik." : - Spock "A propos, Mr. Sulu, mógłby mnie pan nauczyć tego rzutu? W jakimś wolnym czasie." "Nie wiem, sir. Wie pan, to nie tylko sprawa fizyczna. Musi pan być nieprzewidywalny." "Nieprzewidywalny? Sulu, pan jest najbardziej przewidywalnym człowiekiem, którego znam!" :- Kirk and Sulu "No i co powiecie? Spray na chwasty pradziadka wciąż się sprawdza!" :- McCoy Zza kulis * Walter Koenig, którego postać nie występuje w TAS napisał scenariusz tego odcinka w hołdzie dla serii. * Roślina, która zaatakowała Sulu została nazwana retlaw - Walter wspak. * Star Trek Concordance wymienia dwie postacie o imionach "Morgan" i "Kolchek", które nie występują w finałowej werscji odcinka Kontynuacje * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy powiedziano, że UFP powstała w XXII-gim wieku. * W tym odcinku mamy tez odniesienie do odcinka TOS przez przedstawienie jednego z naukowc ow, odpowiedzialnych za stworzenie "Poprawionych". Wspomina się też tu o Wojnach Eugenicznych * W tym odcinku została wspomniana rasa Kzinti , wymieniona w odcinku i w podręczniku Larry Nivena "Known Space Universe". * Transfer umysłu Spocka via wolkański mind meld mogliśmy też zobaczyć w . Został tam określony jako rytuał Fal-tor-pan. Występują *William Shatner jako Captain Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako: ** Mr. Spock ** Spock 2 :oraz *DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą *George Takei jako Sulu *Nichelle Nichols jako: ** Uhura ** głos komputera * James Doohan jako ** Agmar ** Stavos Keniclius 5 ** Scott de:Das Superhirn en:The Infinite Vulcan (episode) es:The Infinite Vulcan fr:The Infinite Vulcan (épisode) nl:The Infinite Vulcan Kategoria: odcinki TAS